


Before the Arcanaeum

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Winterhold - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Lesbian, No Dialogue, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Just a bit of pre-exam tension release for me. Faralda and Nirya comfort each other wordlessly before possible graduation.
Relationships: Faralda/Nirya (Elder Scrolls)
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 8





	Before the Arcanaeum

The Arcanaeum antechamber was freezing, and Nirya was already shaking. She and Faralda really didn’t need to be cold before they went for their final exams.

Nirya tried an Alteration spell to block the chill, but it didn’t warm her up from the inside. Faralda smirked next to her, and Nirya held her arms out, resigned.

Gentle fire lit itself in Faralda’s palms as she ran them over Nirya’s arms, then her torso, her thighs, careful not to burn. The flickering flames were impossibly soft.

A bell summoned them. Nirya kissed her ( _thank you_ ), before she hurried into the Arcanaeum.

**Author's Note:**

> Just channelling some pre-exam fear, what with my mocks starting tomorrow. Fun, right? I quite liked the idea of a friends-to-lovers-to-enemies with these too, and I’m planning on extending that out into a small fic, so stay posted!


End file.
